As a result of movement of the coronary arteries during cardiac motion, it is difficult to accurately and precisely place and deploy a coronary stent in the location of a stenosis without compromising a branch vessel. Particularly, due to movement of the coronary arteries, the balloon of a balloon stent is likely to be inflated at an inopportune time such that it is deployed distally or proximally of the coronary lesion. Trauma and/or other complications may therefore result. The problem results because the timing of the balloon inflation is at the direction of the attending surgeon, who is determining when to inflate the balloon, and then manually inflating it. In addition, balloon inflation may take several seconds. Thus, the surgeon is not likely to time the inflation properly in accordance with diastole, and the balloon may not deploy in the desired location. The present invention addresses this shortcoming.